


Bewitched Beneath You

by Hyunwoobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunwoobebe/pseuds/Hyunwoobebe
Summary: Im Changkyun bows goodbye to his audience at his sold out concert and heads backstage, not expecting his Italian supermodel girlfriend Alice Versace back so soon from Milan Fashion Week. A sexy surprise is in store for the famous Metalcore singer.





	Bewitched Beneath You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alice%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).



“THANK YOU SEOUL! GOOD NIGHT!”  
Im Changkyun shouted, towards the sold out stadium arena. He bowed politely and swung his guitar to his back.

Changkyun was desperate to see his girlfriend, Alice. Top Italian Supermodel, in the prime of her career as Changkyun. He paced the halls and walked towards his dressing room. Hoping she’d be there like always. He had doubts, knowing she had landed a top contract deal with Gucci and would be booked for weeks. 

He opened the door and there she was. In a lace baby doll laying on her side, the leather couch cradling her killer curves.

Changkyun stood in the doorway, speechless, drowned in the eye candy in front of him. 

“Hi baby. Missed me?” Alice whispered sensually.

Changkyun gripped the doorknob so tightly, it snapped and startled him.

“Fuck!” He shouted.

Alice eyes widened, bursting into a small giggle.

Changkyun flashed a devilish smirk towards her.

“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!” He said.

Alice sat up and crossed her legs, showcasing her amazing legs, Changkyun’s kryptonite.

“Don’t do that.” He said, sensing her kinky intentions.

“Don’t fight it baby, indulge in the moment, I haven’t seen you in 2 weeks.” Alice reasoned.

Changkyun wanted to ravage her whole. He wanted to destroy her with the upmost delicacy, and make her cum over and over again. His cock throbbed at the thought.

Changkyun walked up to her, and stood in front of her. She gazed up innocently, biting her red lip. He leaned and towered over her, placing his hand on the top of the couch. Alice rested her head on the couch’s back and sunk into the kiss. She stretched herself in the leather sofa, feeling the cool touch run through her spine, making her back arch. Changkyun placed his hand under her, his hand fitting like a puzzle piece on the small of her back.

Changkyun broke from the kiss and walked to the door and placed a “do not disturb” sign on the door and locked it behind him. He set his guitar on the floor. He leaned against the door, his arms behind him. Smirking with a low deadly gaze towards the love of his life.

Alice was sustaining herself on her elbows, gazing at her true love. She sat up, kicking off her heels and walked towards Changkyun. She eyed his features, tracing her index finger on his lips. Her red hair drove Changkyun crazy. 

“You’re so beautiful baby.” Changkyun growled softly.

Alice grinned big, biting her bottom lip. She hummed softly and leaned against the wall, aching for Changkyun to touch her.

Changkyun pressed his body against hers and grabbed her neck and kissed her desperately. He gripped her ass tightly, making Alice moan out loud.

“Fuck!” She said, eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.

“Don’t stop.” She added.

“I’m not baby, not tonight, I fucking need to be inside you.” Changkyun panted between his growls.

“Yes please take me, it’s been so long.” Alice groaned and tried catching her breath, knowing it’d be no use.

Changkyun was ruthless during sex. On many occasions, Alice would end up with short term memory loss and her orgasms would last almost a minute. She loved it and hated it. She thought it was too much but also not enough. 

Alice would lay on the bed, hair slightly wet and juices would run down her thigh, while Changkyun showered and saw his destroyed girlfriend on their king sized bed.

Changkyun lifted Alice by her legs and she wrapped them around his slim waist. She felt his throbbing cock on her flower, urging for it to be insider her. Their lips maintained glued and their kissing began to become sloppy, sign that they were about to fuck. He gently threw Alice on the couch and she spread her legs and ran her fingers through her clit, the wetness seeping through her satin panties. Changkyun drooled at the glorious sight. He unzipped his pants and let his erected cock spring free. 

Alice began to rub her clit while simultaneously teasing her nipple, and sensually began to bite her bottom lip. Changkyun was drowned in lust. Alice was the only woman to make him feel like this. She was the muse for his music and his life. He wanted her, he needed her, he loved her. 

Her black eyes, fair skin, thin waist, red hair and red lips and beautiful tattoos drove him mad. Into a frenzy.

“Do you want me to suck your cock?” Alice teased.

Changkyun let out an annoyed growl. Of course he wanted for her to suck his cock. Alice knew how to rile him up.

Changkyun pulled Alice’s hair and guided her to his cock. It was leaking with precum. Alice pursed her lips and sucked on the head gently, her lips now glistened with his essence. He began to breathe heavily and close his eyes at the heated contact. Alice lapped her tongue on the bottom of his shaft and reached the head once more, swallowing it whole.

“Fuck you’re so good at sucking my cock babe.” Changkyun said.

Alice loved hearing that, knowing how Changkyun would squirm under her touch.

She began to deepthroat his 2 week neglected cock. She missed his girth surrounding her lips. She closed her eyes in pleasure and savored the taste. 

Changkyun suddenly stopped her and demanded she lay on the couch. She did as instructed and spread legs, one resting on the back of the sofa. 

He removed his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Alice gasped, admiring his tough guy action.

He pulled his pants down knee high and rubbed his cock on her pussy. Alice’s back arched more than she could bear. She grabbed her tits, rubbing her nipples with the palms of her hands. His cock moved the juices along with the motions. He grabbed her by the neck. 

“You know I love you right?” He asked rhetorically.

“Yes baby.”

“Okay good, because I’m going to fuck you like I don’t.”

Alice gasped and she was filled up. His cock throbbed on her slick walls. 

“Oh fuck yes.” She moaned loudly. 

He sustained his arms of the couch’s back and arm. He began to thrust faster and faster. Harder and harder. Alice had enough proof that 2 weeks were enough to extremely frustrate him. He needed her touch like oxygen. She needed him like her life depended on it. 

He kissed her neck, his ear chain beginning to trace her collarbone. The cool metal touch of the chain sent tingles down her spine. The pleasure was becoming too much. She had forgotten how it was to be bewitched beneath him. Having his entire soul drip from his heart onto hers. The towering of his shoulders overtaking her small fragile figure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him heavily. Placing her tongue into his mouth. His saliva tasted like liquid candy. Changkyun bit her lips and danced along with her tongue. Sensing the different steps and twirls mimicking a peaceful yet lovely dance. Every pulsating thrust sent Alice into overdrive. Changkyun stared at her. Seeing her hips sway, not containing the pleasure in a stationary manner. She gripped her waist and settled her movements to a stop.

“If you moan or make any sounds, I will delay your orgasm. Is that clear?”

Alice nodded, her hands clasped together, knowing this moment so well. Alice’s sweat began to run down her chest, and curved around her breast. Changkyun licked the salty beads, tracing the curves of her soft breasts. He bit them enough for her to let out a hard groan.

“I feel so close baby, just let me go.” Alice pleaded.

Changkyun came to a stop, as his thrusting. 

He took her neck and made her face him. 

Alice stare was hazy, distant from reality, she was in pulsating pleasure paradise. She was having an out of body experience, a common state to be under Changkyun. 

“What the fuck did I say?” He asked.

Alice nodded softly, agreeing to his commands.

He stood up and picked her up.

He took her against the wall. Her juices running to his thighs. 

“Fuck you’re so wet.” He panted.

“Mhmm.” Alice mumbled incoherently. 

He removed his belt from his pants, with only his rock hard cock holding Alice up against the wall.  
Her head leaned back. She was seeing stars, her heart felt swollen with ecstasy, and full of love. His girth filled her slick walls just perfectly.

A beautiful girl against a wall, like an artwork piece proudly displayed at a museum, and that is the place where she belonged. Alice was art. Entirely art in human form. Changkyun was deep in love. He knew he would never ever love like this again. He knew that very well, too well.

Changkyun grabbed the belt and wrapped it around Alice’s neck. She gasped loudly and looked at him. He smirked darkly, his glare turning black by the second. 

“You’re gonna love it baby.” He said confidently.

He let the other end of the belt tease Alice’s clit. She squirmed and gripped his toned shoulders, digging her nails onto his skin.

The expensive leather was now soaked in Alice’s essence. 

He took the belt and licked the end clean.

“You taste sweet.” He growled.

He placed his hand on her neck once more and began to thrust upwards. 

He began to sway his hips relentlessly, sending Alice over the moon. She placed her hands on the wall for support. The wall was getting slippery because of Alice’s sweat. Her red hair began to stick to her face, her lips began to part once more.

Changkyun leaned in against her forehead, and kissed her hard. He was inhaling her moans. He began to moan along with her. Dancing together through the mutual movements. Nodding their bodies along with the ethereal pleasure. He glided inside her with ease, her walls were leaking with love and she had needed this for weeks, yearning for his touch. 

Changkyun changed angles, going over her sweet spot. 

Alice inhaled deeply and closed her eyes shut.

“Please just let me cum!” She implored.

“I said no.” He said firmly.

He bend her over the sofa’s arm, spread her open, thrusted into her and smacked her ass.

Changkyun took his finger and traced her soft spine with her index finger. Her back was glistened with sweat. He licked the top of his finger and sighed loudly.

“Even your sweat is delicious.” He said darkly.

Alice’s pussy pulsated at the words and came instantly.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” She screamed.

Changkyun watched her ride off her world shattering orgasm. Alice clinged to her body like it was the last thing she’d ever do. She collapsed on the sofa, weak and defeated. 

Changkyun thought he’d be mad, but on the contrary, was very pleased with himself.

He began to stroke harder and faster. Moments later he came inside her. He pulled out, his juices leaking out of her pretty hole.

He sat next to her, Alice still bent over, catching her breath. 

He placed his arm over his face, needing time to bring himself back to reality.

Alice slowly got up and sat on his lap.

He looked at her so lovingly, and embraced her tightly.

He kissed her so desperately, still not believing she was actually his. 

She got on top of his lap and deepened the kiss. 

“Thank you for this amazing welcoming present.” He said gazing at her softly.

Alice’s heart felt like it was gonna burst with love. She bit her lip and kissed him again.

“Thank you for allowing me to give it to you.” She said sweetly.

They lip locked once more, and rubbed their noses together. He kissed her forehead and they fell fast asleep on the sofa.


End file.
